Throughout the history of orthopedic medicine, there have been many different devices and methods for supporting injured limbs. Most of these supports do not distribute the weight of the limb, and sometimes a cast, very well across the user's body. For example, many arm slings do not distribute the weight equally on both shoulders. Typically these arm slings have a strap over the opposite shoulder from the injured or inoperative arm. These single strap or unequally weighted devices tend to place an unwanted pressure in a particular area of the user's body. In the example used above for arm slings, that pressure point may be against the side of the user's neck.
Additionally, many limb support devices may be difficult for a user to put on or take off due to their design having only one main clasp, buckle, or fastener.
A support device that can distribute the weight of an injured limb such that it does not cause the user discomfort may be desired. Additionally, a device that is designed to be easy for a user to apply or remove from the user's own limb or body may be desired.